


The Scent of Rain

by Oliver_Kagamine



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Soft boys being soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Kagamine/pseuds/Oliver_Kagamine
Summary: Len brings Oliver somewhere special, if only for a moment.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Scent of Rain

~3rd Person POV~

"Len, hold on—!"

Len grinned and laughed, turning himself on the heel of his shoe. "C'mon," he urged, grabbing Oliver's hands between his own to drag the younger boy along, "you'll fall behind if you can't keep up!"

Oliver whined, pressing the soles of his feet harder into the dirt in his attempts to run beside Len and not have his arm popped out of the socket. "I know that!"

They ran a bit further, the rumble of storm clouds in the distance threatening their happy adventure. Neither seemed to mind—or rather, they hadn't noticed the noise—as Len was focused on flinging himself to the floor in front of a large pine tree that seemed to reach all the way into the heavens.

"Wha...?" Oliver looked up at it, examining the spiky branches and needles that poked out of every nook and cranny. "What is this?"

"My special spot," Len responded with a grin and tugged the other boy down into his lap. A squeal made its way out of Oliver's lips at the action, but he giggled shortly after Len began to run his fingers through his light blond locks. "I come here when I need to get away. Not even Rin knows about it, since it's such a secluded...hallway, sorta. You get it."

Oliver hummed softly and nodded his head, despite not really understanding. "Not even Rin knows?" He echoed in question.

"Yup, since you're the only one I trust the most."

The younger felt his cheeks begin to burn. He turned himself over in Len's lap and pressed his face into his stomach, clinging to the loose fabric. "You're stupid," he mumbled with a smile.

"But you love me!" Len shot back and laughed once more; he pulled back Oliver's bangs the slightest bit and placed a few kisses against his forehead just below the bandages. "'Cause I love you too!"

Oliver pursed his lips and sat up on his elbow, which rested between Len's legs (dangerously, perhaps), pressing their lips together for a long moment before pulling away. "If you're gonna kiss me, do it properly."

The older boy blinked and pulled up one hand, covering his mouth in embarrassment; he liked to play bold and brave, but he was quite easy to rile up. Oliver liked that about him.

There was not a second to spare for a response when the leaves around them began to rustle from the wind, droplets of water climbing their way down from the sky. Len shook off his flustered expression and watched the clouds slowly creep overhead.

"I think we should head back," he said after a second, almost whispering the words.

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Oliver asked, gazing over into the dirt around Len's feet. He knew what the answer was, but even these simple, quiet moments together with the other blond was enough for him. 

Len shook his head, as Oliver predicted he would. The latter couldn't help but frown. "Don't worry, Ollie. We'll spend time together at home too!"

"Alone?"

Len averted his gaze, ignoring the pink that rose to his cheeks. "Well, Rin might bother us...or Miku, but...yeah!"

Oliver huffed and stood up, brushing himself off. "I guess that's fine...but you owe me something even more special next time."

The older followed suit and took Oliver's hand in his once more, locking their fingers together. "Then I'll just have to step up my game!"


End file.
